Day and Nightmare
Day and Nightmare is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise Igor starts to have nightmares and descending toward being too cautious after watching the TV show "1,000 Weird Demises" as Cooler and Calvin try to get to the bottom of Igor's strange behavior. Plot Part One (At the pound building's living room, Igor is frightened. He is watching a TV show called "1,000 Weird Demises". Howard and Cooler enter.) Cooler: Hey, Iggy. What are you watching? (On TV, a man is blowing on a stick of TNT and the camera quickly cuts to Igor, Howard, and Tony as the dynamite explodes, startling the trio. Igor hides under his blanket.) Cooler: Don't tell me your watching 1,000 Weird Demises. How did you come across this show? Igor: I was channel-surfing. Besides, I only watched it for 14 seconds. Howard: Igor, that show is rated TV-14. You're too young to watch stuff like that. Igor: Hey, the TV rating system only applies to humans, not animals. Besides, I'm not scared. (A man is screaming "No" on the TV and Igor looks away from the screen) Howard and Cooler: Mm-hmm. TV: When we return to 1,000 Weird Demises, A doctor will try to stop the press with his way of bugging out a journalist, and a Bully will get Once Bitten, Once Dead. Cooler: You can look now. (Igor comes out of his blanket.) Igor: Ok. (writes down on His notepad.) in the event of being stranded, do not encounter wild animals. When it comes to extra fur, shave it off instead of eating it. Howard: Igor, if you keep watching that show, you're going to have nightmares. Igor: Nightmares exist whenever They want to. and I can't control My dreams. I've seen the cartoons. besides, I have this. (holds out a book) Cooler: A Book? Igor: It's just a diary of all the nightmares I had in the past. so far, I've had 52 Nightmares. Howard: You've... had a diary of all the nightmares you had in the past? (Howard and Cooler look at Igor's book.) Cooler: Falling from a skyscraper, chased by hornets, stomach exploding from too much food, hit by a stray meteorite? Igor: Sorry, Cooler. That's not for those with weak constitutions. besides, in the cartoons, if you eat pizza close to bedtime, which I will not eat. You'd have nightmares. Ha! Howard: Actually, I had a slice of pepperoni pizza for dinner last night and I didn't get any nightmares. Cooler: The point is, little pupperoo, if you keep watching that show, you'll get nightmares and start acting silly. Igor: Aw, you're just doing it so you can get me to stop watching this show, Un-Cooler. Cooler: Okay. But-- Un-Cooler? But, don't say we didn't warn you. Igor: Actually, You didn't. Cooler: (from far away) We said don't say it! (At night, Igor is turning and tossing in his bed. He is whimpering and meowing. Suddenly, he wakes up, emitting a high-pitch screech. Bright Eyes and Vigor rush to him.) Bright Eyes: Iggy! What happened? Igor: Huh? I... I'm sorry, I dreamt that I was about to be dipped in hot lava. Vigor: Hmm... By any chance, you didn't watch 1,000 Weird Demises, did you? Igor: Does it really matter? I had worse nightmares. Besides, watching that show doesn't give anyone nightmares. (writes down something on His Nightmare Diary.) Vigor: Okay. But, if you start acting silly tomorrow, don't say I didn't warn you. (Vigor leaves. Igor goes back to sleep. Bright Eyes kisses Igor on the cheek and leaves. The next morning at the Pound building, everyone is eating breakfast.) Bright Eyes: I'm concerned for poor Iggy. He woke up in the middle of the night and had nightmares. Howard: I warned him. But, he didn't listen. Marcus: I wonder how he's going to be like? (Igor, wearing flippers on his feet, a football helmet, oven mitts, and two pillows on his stomach and back, enters.) Igor: Good morning, everyone. Bright Eyes: Iggy? Why are you dressed up like that? Igor: Just for safety's sake, Princess. Marcus: Here's a good question, soldier: how are you going to eat with that helmet on your head? Igor: Thank You for asking. (lifts His visor.) and I won't worry about starving. (Louie enters.) Louie: What would you like to eat, Igor? Igor: Surprise me. Louie: Well, just for you, I am going to serve you a triple decker peanut butter and banana sandwich with a side of milk. Igor: Thanks, Monsieur. Louie: Je t'en prie. Igor: Huh? Beamer: That's French for "You're Welcome". Igor: Oh. (Louie leaves.) Calvin: (Whispering to Cooler) I'll bet you his goofy get-up has something to do with the show he watched last night. Cooler: Without a doubt. Calvin: Um, Cooler, if it's Okay, I'd like to check on Iggy for a few days and see if His nightmares really relates to that TV show. Cooler: I think you should, just to be on the safe side. Part Two (Later, Igor is seen playing go fish with Bright Eyes, Precious, Vigor, Gordon, and Whopper. Igor is still in his silly outfit. Calvin is hiding behind a pile of toys taking notes.) Igor: Bright Eyes, do you have any jokers? Bright Eyes: Huh? (Giggles, then Laughs.) Iggy, There is no Jokers in Go Fish. Igor: Oh, No? Then what's that doing here? (shows His joker card to Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: How did that get in there? Vigor: Igor, are you sure you're not dressing up just because you has nightmares watching that show? Igor: No, I just wanted to invent my own fashion style. Vigor: Mm-hmm. Igor: Does everyone know what time it is? Gordon: (Looking at his watch) It's Two fifty-five. Igor: Whoa! It's almost time for "Make Me an Offer". (Talks very fast) Ok, I Forfeit, Bright Eyes Wins. Congrats! (Igor leaves.) Calvin: (Thinking) Now I can figure out the root cause of his nightmares. (Later, Igor is seen lying on a sofa with his feet resting on an ottoman. Calvin hides from behind the sofa.) Calvin: (Thinking) Let's see how He's watching 1,000 Weird Demises. Igor: Don't take the Box. Person on TV: I'll stick with Stage 2. TV Host: OK. and let's see What You don't win. TV Announcer: You could have won a Broken Mirror Collection! Igor: Yes! Calvin: Huh? 1,000 Weird Demises is set on a Game show? TV Host: And now Here's Your Prize. TV Announcer: You win a $5,000 Gift Card from U-bid! Calvin: huh. He's not watching 1,000 Weird Demises? (Later in the Pound Building, Calvin explains...) Calvin: And then He watched an entire hour of "Make Me an Offer". and didn't see a single second of the Demises Show. Bright Eyes: Of course not. 1,000 Weird Demise only comes on at early morning. 4 to 6 AM. Calvin: Oh. Well, I must as well get up early in the morning if I want to catch Igor in the act. (By the next morning, Calvin hides behind Igor's couch. at 4:00 am, Igor is still asleep.) Calvin: Huh? Is this daylight savings time? (checks His watch.) Huh. Igor: Yawn. 6:30. (wakes up and does a bit of exercise as He brushes His teeth. Calvin is behind the sofa as He's asleep but is woken up by Igor screaming.) Good Morning! Calvin: Huh?! Wha-- (checking His watch as he writes down notes.) Oh. Day One, 6:31 AM, Igor leaves His Pup-house while brushing His teeth. Hmm. He didn't watch 1,000 Weird Demises This morning. (Cleaning his ear with his finger) Note to self, need earplugs. (Igor is then seen putting on his silly get-up.) Calvin: Now, he's putting on his get-up again. Wait, He didn't have any bad dreams last night. Now what? (looks at Igor write down a few things on a notepad.) Igor: Ok. "Do not drink too much water, because the swelling of Your brain could be because of Water Intoxication." "No Pup should eat even a bit of Chocolate". (to Calvin) and how long are You looking at My notepad, Kelvin? (Startled, Calvin screams and jumps up.) Calvin: Oh... I... um... just stopped by to say good morning, Igor. Igor: You seem spooked, Calvin. did You get enough sleep? Calvin: Um.. Oh, I had, but I um... I woke up from a nightmare. Igor: A sibling-related Bad dream? Calvin: Oh no, Cooler and I get along very well. It's something much, much worse. Igor: Tell Me more. Calvin: (thinking) Great. He's put Me on the spot. rather than Him getting suspicious... (Aloud as he hugs Igor) I don't feel uncomfortable talking about it. Igor: Alright, I won't ask. If you'll excuse me, I must go on a date with Bright Eyes. see ya! and can You watch over My pup-house While I'm away? Calvin: I guess. Igor: Thank you. (Igor leaves.) Calvin: Hmm. I guess While Iggy's away, I'll find out if he was watching 1,000 Weird Demises. (Calvin turns to see a VCR.) Calvin: a VCR? Well, If I find any tapes, and find even a segment of 1,000 Weird Demises, It will be enough evidence. (Calvin sees a pile of tapes. They don't have labels on them.) Calvin: Let me see... I think I'll play that one first. (Calvin grabs one of the tapes and puts it inside the VCR.) Calvin: And now, let the investigation begin. (Cartoon Sound effects are heard.) Cartoons? He records cartoons? (Cooler enters.) Cooler: Um... What are you doing in Iggy's house? (Calvin takes the tape out.) Calvin: I'm looking for the root cause of Igor's nightmares. Hand me the next tape, will you? Cooler: Calvin, We're trying to find Iggy's source of Nightmares, not violate His privacy. Calvin: I know. You hear how he denies being scarred by the show. It would not hurt if we just go through those videos. Cooler: Iggy won't be happy If He finds Out You've been snooping into His cassette collection. Besides, most, of not, all of them are only episodes of his favorite Cartoons. (Calvin feels guilty.) Calvin: I guess you're right, baby brother. Unless... The Pound Building's Living room's DVR! Of course! He must have pre-recorded the said series on the DVR! Cooler: But, Calvin, even if You find an episode of 1,000 Weird Demises, that doesn't mean We can interfere His personal schedule. Calvin: We're not interfering with Igor's schedule, baby brother. We're going to find out if 1,000 Weird Demises is the root cause of Igor's strange behavior. (Thinking) I can only imagine how Iggy's date with Bright Eyes is going. (Scene to Igor and Bright Eyes at a Skating Rink, as Bright Eyes was about to fall backwards, but Igor catches Her safely.) Bright Eyes: Thanks, Iggy. Igor: You're welcome, Princess. (Helps Bright Eyes up.) now, then... (helps Bright Eyes up and checks Her neck pulse.) Heart Pulse normal. Bright Eyes: Huh? Igor: Sorry. I was checking to make sure that you're okay. Do you want to head on to the Puppy Power Cafe? We can have vanilla and strawberry ice cream cones. Bright Eyes: Why, I'd love to, Iggy. (Bright Eyes and Igor leave the rink and take off their skates.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, I have a question for you. Igor: Fire away. Bright Eyes: Um... I know it's silly to ask, but are you sure you didn't get those nightmares from watching 1,000 Weird Demises? Igor: Of course not. I've had worse nightmares. like, inside a doctor's ER. besides, 1,000 Weird Demises was from injuries in Cartoons. and how it might happen, if in the real world. like, a TV Show host injured by Her own giant sign. if in the real world, the death result would be broken back with broken rib or two, and-- well, to keep this episode kid-friendly, I won't say anything else. Bright Eyes: Oh. But, what about that silly get-up you wore? Igor: TV told Me that death can happen anywhere. even at home. Bright Eyes: Well, that is... peculiar. Part Three (Back at the pound, Cooler and Calvin are at the pound building's living room.) Calvin: Now, we'll see if that 1,000 Weird Demises TV show is the cause of Igor's strange behavior. Cooler: I just had a thought. Calvin: What is it, baby brother? Cooler: Suppose if Iggy wasn't watching 1,000 Weird Demises? Calvin: Don't be silly, baby brother. (Calvin turns on the TV.) Calvin: All we had to do is scroll through the recorded stuff and then we'll be able to see if 1,000 Weird Demises is recorded on the DVR. (Calvin and Cooler look at the list of recorded shows on the DVR.) Cooler: Hmm. Earth's Stupidest, The Krazy Kitchen Lessons, How Surprising, Huh. There's not a trace of 1,000 Weird Demises. Calvin: Well, I guess you're... (Calvin double takes and sees 1,000 Weird Demises.) Calvin: AH HA! Just as I suspected! I found the cause of Igor's nightmares! (Calvin laughs hysterically and hugs Cooler as he jumps up and down with joy.) Calvin: Ha ha! Victory is ours! We did it, baby brother! Let's erase those episodes. Cooler: What? No, We can't! Just because We found those episodes doesn't mean Iggy set them up. besides, Nightmares come from other things. Calvin: Oh, believe me, baby brother. We found the source! (King and Spats enter.) King: What's up, guys? Cooler: Calvin's trying to erase the program 1,000 Weird Demises, and He thinks the program gives Iggy nightmares. Calvin: And if I erased the program, Igor's nightmares are gone for good! King: Actually, there's something I have to confess to you. Calvin: and what's that? King: The one who was recording and watching 1,000 Weird Demises was... Calvin and Cooler: Yes? King: It... It was me! (Calvin and Cooler have shocked looks on their faces.) Calvin and Cooler: HUH?! Calvin: But... I don't understand. I thought Igor was the one. Cooler: So did I. King: I was only watching the show so I could make some precautions and I told Iggy about the deaths that could happen. Spats: King was taking notes. (Calvin sheds tears.) Calvin: I should have known. I thought Igor was the one who watched that show. I am the worst psychiatrist in the pound. (Calvin hugs Cooler.) Calvin: Baby brother, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. Cooler: Calvin... (Igor and Bright Eyes enter.) Calvin: Yes, baby brother? Cooler: Iggy and Bright Eyes are behind you. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Calvin